petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
1968 Lina Leskowitz is born. 1977 Marvin, Lina Leskowitz, and her sister Anna take pictures in front of a windmill. Anna takes a photo of Lina and Marvin in front of the windmill, and then a second one minutes later with just Marvin, without Lina or the windmill. Lina didn't return with Marvin or Anna and the windmill supposedly is gone.Pestscop 9, the girl from the windmill's room in the Child Library. Sometime later, Marvin marries Anna and has Carrie Mark, the girl Care is based on. Lina Leskowitz passes away at the age of 9.Petscop 17, minute 10:48 1988 Michael Hammond is born. 1992 November 12: Carrie Mark is born. Paul is said to be the same age as Care. 1995 Michael Hammond passes away at the age of 7. Possibly the year the red calendar in the Frozen House represents. 1996 Rainer begins making the present (possibly Petscop) for Marvin.Petscop 11, Care A's description. 1997 The copyright year of Petscop.Petscop 1, in the main menu This year corresponds to the green calendar in the Frozen House, due to it having a matching date with the note that Paul found included with the game. This year marks 20 years since the windmill incident. January * The green calendar is highlighted every other day. February * February 10: The green calendar changed from being highlighted every other day to only on weekends. June * June 5: The real girl Care is based on, Carrie Mark, goes missing. This is also one of the days the house takes place in, where Marvin and Paul capture Care A. The green calendar changes to being green every day. * June 13: The date on the notePetscop 1, in the video annotations that was included in the game. This could be when Rainer gave someone the game. This date is also marked on the green calendar in the Frozen House with blurry arrows. This would be a Friday the 13th. * This is the first of two times Rainer goes missing in June From the Youtube channel's about section and some video descriptions (they are the same). It is unclear what "the longest day" is, because they refer to two separate years.. No specific date is given, only the month. November * November 10: Carrie Mark runs away from her father's school building. The green calendar no longer has any days highlighted. * November 12: Carrie Mark arrives home on her birhtday after running away from her father's school building. This is one of the days the Frozen house depicts (Petscop 14). December * December 25: This is the first of two times Rainer gives the Proprietors of the Youtube channel a gift. This is one of the days that the Frozen House depicts, so the blue text in that instance may be talking to Rainer and the gift they gave that day. 1999 This is the last time Paul sees "any of you at all"Petscop 11, "...when I found my room... it made sense. Especially considering where I found the game in the first place. Um, that it would be tied in some way to me through you. And I'm trying to think, when was the last time I saw any of you at all? It had to have been, like, 1999. I was a kid... it would make sense in the timeline." (possibly meaning his distant family). 2000 This year corresponds to the grey calendar in the Frozen House. June * Rainer goes missing for the second time. December * December 25: Rainer gives the Proprietors of the Youtube channel a gift again. This is another day the Frozen House depicts. 2004 Whoever Petscop was initially given to, it changed hands to Paul's mother this year.Petscop 8, when Paul is talking to someone on the phone He seems to be talking about the game with someone who has previously played it: "The thing is it's not here now. There's not even a passageway or anything. Can you remember when you saw this? ...Well it could've changed between then and 2004. After 2004 my mom had it, purportedly." 2017 This year is 40 years after the windmill incident. Possibly the year the red calendar represents. March * March 12: Petscop 1 is uploaded April * April 1: Petscop 2 is uploaded. Paul mentions his friend will come home next month. * April 2: Petscop 3 is uploaded * April 7: Petscop 4 is uploaded. There is a brief appearance of a shadowy figure in the background. * April 11: Petscop 5 is uploaded. Pink Tool tells Paul to turn off the Playstation. In the description Paul says "Hello folks. I guess this is for all of you, now." Seemingly addressing the audience rather than the one friend he references in past videos. * April 20: Petscop 6 is uploaded. The shadowy figure reappears from a windmill. * April 29: Petscop 7 is uploaded. Something is censored for the first time, and also for the first time there is an explicit message to the viewer written by someone who refers to themselves as "we" (possibly the future Proprietors of the Youtube channel). May * May 9: Petscop 8 is uploaded, Paul sees Marvin for the first time. * May 24: Petscop 9 is uploaded, in it Paul becomes a "shadow monster man" and goes inside the windmill. * May 31: Petscop 10 is uploaded June * June 5: Nothing happens, but this marks 20 years since the girl Care is based on went missing. * June 8: The channel's profile picture changed. It features the same cropped screenshot of the game but without a player avatar. The channel's description is also updated. * June 13: Nothing happens, but this marks 20 years since the first time Rainer went missing. September * September 10: The channel description is updated to include: "For now, there is nothing to do. We are waiting patiently for Paul! When the time comes, we will turn on the light." This is most likely the creators telling us, the audience, not to treat the series as an ARG. December * December 24: The channel's profile picture is changed back to the original, and the channel description is updated to include that Paul no longer owns the channel but still records the videos after being persuaded by the new proprietors of the channel. * December 25: Petscop 11 is uploaded. This video was the first to have such a long break between uploads. The dates between the uploads may be connected to Rainer's pattern, as Paul's break begins immediatly in June when Rainer traditionally went missing, and December 25 was when Rainer gave the Proprieters of the Youtube channel gifts. 2018 January * January 4: Petscop 12 is uploaded. It is told entirely through the perspective of Belle in a demo mode, Paul does not feature in this episode. If the game has really been running for 153822 hours then it would have started running around 17.5 years ago (in relation to when the video was recorded, which may or may not correspond with the upload date). March * March 11: Petscop 13 is uploaded. This is the first time Paul is seen talking during a demo portion of the game. Some fans suspect Paul is in danger due to there being no quit option and that the game tells him when he can leave. This is the youtube channel's one year anniversary. April * April 1: The :) in the channel description is replaced with :( for approximately 30 minutes. (This was possibly an April Fools joke by the creators). June * June 27: The channel's about page is updated saying that Paul is not in danger and his "Attempts" will be uploaded in a compilation video. July * July 17: Petscop 14 is uploaded. Paul tries to get past the Frozen House's bedroom door by picturing what he has observed from a demo. He finds the third day the Frozen House depicts, where there is a birthday party happening. The channel description removes the part added on June 27 about Paul. * July 18: Petscop 15 is uploaded. The Petscop Youtube channel hits 200,000 subscribers and 6 million views. October * October 30: The channel's description is changed to "Recordings of a video game." The channel's icon is also changed to a cropped picture of the Frozen House's garage. * October 31: Petscop 16 is uploaded. 2019 January * January 27: The channel's description is changed to "Some select "Petscop" recordings. In a way, recordings have the power to raise the dead. They're kind of scary. Currently hunting for hidden content." April * April 6: The channel's avatar is changed to an easter egg. "Currently hunting for hidden content" is replaced by "We finished our long easter egg hunt" in the channel description. * April 20: Petscop 17 is uploaded. * April 21: Petscop 18, 19, 20, and 21 are uploaded. The profile picture is changed back to the Guardian in front of the cars. Theories It's possible that the videos aren't taking place currently, but have been recorded previously then uploaded by the new Proprietors of the youtube channel. In Petscop 9, when Paul deposits Care NLM into the Child Library the message "What month is it, anyway? What year is it?" Possibly telling the viewer they should reconsider if the video is taking place when they think it is. It's also possible that message was simply that the game doesn't keep track of what the real date is (which is possible, as the Playstation 1 doesn't have an internal clock). Though in Petscop 12 the game claims (with skepticism) it has been running for years, which is enough to give the game an estimate of what year it is in relation to when it first started running. Paul's birthday may be November 12, since that day in the Frozen House is a birthday party and the conversation in that day is similar to the one Paul had on his birthday "the year before" (2017?). It's possible Paul will have a long absence again in 2020 if he follows Rainer's pattern of disappearance. References